prowrestlingfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ring Of Honor
Ring of Honor (kurz ROH) ist eine amerikanische Wrestling-Promotion, die im Jahr 2002 von Rob Feinstein gegründet wurde. Ihren Sitz hat diese Promotion in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Sie ist die größte und bekannteste US-amerikanische Independent-Liga, ist jedoch nicht vergleichbar mit World Wrestling Entertainment, dem Marktführer im Pro-Wrestling. Ring of Honor ist bei jungen Wrestlern wegen seines flexiblen Arbeitsplanes sehr beliebt und wird von vielen als Karrieresprungbrett in die großen Ligen benutzt. Wrestling-Besonderheiten „Code of Honor“ – Der Ehrenkodex Um sich von der WWE und dem üblichen Mainstream-Wrestling abzusetzen, wurde das Konzept des Ehrenkodex’ entwickelt. Anfänglich gab es fünf Regeln, deren Befolgung durch die Wrestler als eine Art moralischer Verpflichtung dargestellt wurde. * Handeschütteln vor und nach jedem Match * keine Einmischungen von Außen – kein Einmischen in Matches anderer oder andere zu seinen Gunsten einmischen lassen * keine Überraschungsangriffe * Ringrichtern wird kein Schaden zugefügt * keine absichtliche Disqualifikation – Matches werden per Pin oder Aufgabe entschieden Vor allem die ersten drei Regeln wurden hauptsächlich benutzt, um Heels glaubhafter zu machen. So wurde Christopher Daniels durch Nicht-Beachten der Regeln, wie der Verweigerung des Händeschüttelns, als erster großer Heel vermarktet. Die letzten beiden Regeln charakterisierten die typischen ROH-Kampfenden: die „ehrlichen“ Pins, Aufgaben und Knockout. Anfang 2004 befand der Inhaber und ROH-Chef-Booker Gabe Sapolsky, dass dieser Ehrenkodex ausgedient hätte. Die Promotion war bereits fest etabliert und hatte loyale Anhänger gewonnen. Daher mussten die Wrestler den Kodex nicht mehr befolgen, was dramatischere und spannendere Matchausgänge erlaubte. Später tauchte der Ehrenkodex in Form von drei Regeln wieder auf: * Handeschütteln vor und nach jedem Match – wenn der Gegner respektiert wird * Matches nur unter fairen Voraussetzungen * Ringrichtern wird kein Schaden zugefügt Zielgruppe Im Gegensatz zu den Wrestling-Ligen World Wrestling Entertainment und Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ist Ring of Honor auf eine komplett andere Zielgruppe ausgerichtet. Die WWE ist hauptsächlich und die TNAW teilweise auf Fans ausgerichtet, welche das Wrestling als Show sehen. ROH ist auf Leute ausgerichtet, die das Entertainment dahinter erkennen. Ring of Honor richtet sich in erster Linie an die sogenannten Smart-Marks, denen bekannt ist, dass Storylines zum Wrestling gehören. Der Rob-Feinstein-Skandal Gründer und Eigentümer von ROH war Rob Feinstein. Dieser hatte auch sein eigenes Video Label, die RF Videos, welches Videos für diverse Wrestling-Ligen herstellte. Im März 2004 gelang es einigen Journalisten im Internet, Feinstein zu kontaktieren, indem sie sich dort als ahnungslose Kinder ausgaben und von Feinstein auf sexuellen Kontakt angesprochen wurden. Es wurde auch ein Treffen vereinbart und als Feinstein am vereinbarten Treffpunkt eintraf, erwarteten ihn bereits die Journalisten, verschiedene Kamerateams und die Polizei. Dieser Skandal erschütterte das ganze Wrestlingbusiness und Ring of Honor stand durch diesen Skandal kurz vor dem finanziellen Aus. Der finanzielle Zusammenbruch konnte durch die Offiziellen gerade noch verhindert werden, indem sie Rob Feinstein drängten, sich aus dem Wrestling-Geschäft zurückzuziehen und Ring of Honor zu verlassen. Aber der Feinstein-Skandal hatte für die Liga weitreichende Folgen. So verbot Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ab sofort ihren Wrestlern bei Ring of Honor anzutreten. Und so kündigten dann auch nur drei Akteure der TNAW ihren Vertrag und verpflichteten sich bei ROH. TV-Shows In der Regel produziert Ring of Honor an 2 bis 3 Wochenenden pro Monat jeweils 2 Shows. Diese werden im britischen Free TV (dem Wrestling Channel) ausgestrahlt und die auch auf DVD erhältlich sind. Allerdings werden auch alle 2 Monate in Amerika Ring of Honor Shows als Pay-per-Views ausgestrahlt. Außerdem finden regelmäßig Shows in Großbritannien und in Japan statt. Bei Ring of Honor sind vor allem jene Wrestler gefragt, die technisch gut ausgebildet sind. Bekannte Beispiele sind Davey Richards oder Roderick Strong. ROH versucht den Wrestling-Fans ein technisch anspruchsvolles Wrestling-Programm zu bieten und grenzt sich dadurch deutlich von den beiden Marktführern, der WWE und TNAW ab. Championships/Titelträger Folgende sind der amtierende ROH World Champion sowie die aktuellen ROH World Tag Team Champions. Der FIP World Heavyweight Championship Titel der Wrestling Organisation Full Impact Pro wurde seit seiner Einführung 2004 ebenfalls bei Ring of Honor verteidigt. Das letzte Mal geschah dies im Oktober 2008 unter der Regentschaft von Go Shiozaki. Nach dem Ende der Geschäftsbeziehungen zwischen ROH und FIP 2009 wird dies nicht mehr geschehen. Am 20. Januar 2010 gab Ring of Honor in einer Pressemitteilung auf seiner offiziellen Homepage bekannt, dass für die nächsten TV Aufzeichnungen am 5./6. Februar 2010 ein neuer sekundärer Singles Titel eingeführt wird, der die Bezeichnung ROH World Television Championship tragen und vor allem bei den wöchentlichen TV Ausgaben ausgefochten wird. Er wird in einem 8 Mann Turnier ausgefochten. Aufgrund der Witterungsbedingungen (schwerer Schneefall) Anfang Februar musste die TV Aufzeichnung für den 6. Februar 2010 abgesagt werden. Die Halb- und Finalbegegnung im Turnier werden daher am 5. März 2010 bei neuen Aufzeichnungen abgehalten. Der ROH Pure Championship wurde am 12. August 2006 mit dem ROH World Championship vereinigt und wird nicht mehr ausgetragen. Bryan Danielson gilt mit der Vereinigung als letzter Pure Champion, gab jedoch den eigentlichen ROH Pure Titelgürtel nach einem ROH World Title Match (welches nach einer Stunde in einem Time Limit Draw endete) im Folgemonat an Nigel McGuinness ab. Dies geschah laut Danielson zu Ehren von Nigel McGuinness' Verdienste um den Titel. Roster Wrestler *Alex Payne *Austin Aries - aktueller ROH World Champion *Bobby Dempsey *Brent Albright *Brodie Lee *Bryan Danielson *Chris Hero *Claudio Castagnoli *Colt Cabana *D'Lo Brown *Davey Richards *Delirious (William Hunter Johnston) *Eddie Edwards *El Generico *Erick Stevens *Jay Brisco *Jerry Lynn *Jimmy Jacobs *Jimmy Rave *Kenny King *Kenny Omega *Kevin Steen *Mark Briscoe *Necro Butcher *Rhett Titus *Roderick Strong *Shane Hagadorn *Tyler Black Gelegenheits-Wrestler *Ace Steel *Dave Crist *Eddie Kingston *Go Shiozaki *Gran Akuma *Hallowicked *Joey Ryan *Jake Crist *Jason Blade *Katsuhiko Nakajima *KENTA *Naomichi Marufuji *Mike Quackenbush *Go Shiozaki *Joey Matthews *Sal Rinauro *Sami Callihan *Takeshi Morishima *Tank Toland Weibliche Wrestler *Daizee Haze *MsChif *Sara Del Rey ROH Wrestling Schule Ring of Honor betreibt eine eigene Wrestlingschule welche sich „ROH Pro-Wrestling School“ nennt und ihren Sitz in Bristol, Pennsylvania hat. Der aktuelle Chef-Trainer ist Delirious, nachdem dieser von Washington nach Pennsylvania gezogen ist. Frühere Trainer sind Bryan Danielson, CM Punk und Austin Aries. Die ersten drei Jahrgänge haben mittlerweile ihren Abschluss und sind im amerikanischen Independent-Bereich unterwegs. Manchmal gibt es auch Matches mit Beteiligung ehemaliger und aktueller Schüler bei Ring of Honor Shows. Der beste eines Jahrgangs bekommt die Top of the Class Trophy, welche ähnlich wie ein Titel bei Ring of Honor Shows verteidigt wird. Der momentane Titelträger ist Pelle Primeau, obwohl eigentlich Shane Hagadorn der Jahrgangsbeste war. Weblinks * Offizielle Website von Ring of Honor * Offizielle Video Website * Official Live Journal Kategorie:Wrestlingverband Kategorie:Unternehmen (Philadelphia) cy:Ring of Honor da:Ring of Honor en:Ring of Honor es:Ring of Honor fr:Ring of Honor it:Ring of Honor ja:ROH ko:링 오브 오너 no:Ring of Honor pl:Ring of Honor pt:Ring of Honor ro:Ring of Honor sv:Ring of Honor